Bibi Blocksberg
French Title: Bibi, nom d'une sorcière Bibi Blocksberg (Cartoon Series) 'Plot' 'Bibi Blocksberg' is a German TV Show about a teenage witch and her family. Her mother is a witch too, but not her father (men can't normally be witches, but there are exceptions). Bibi has a broom that she calls "Mashed Potato" (Kartoffelbrei). She is still learning how to do spells and gets into trouble a lot. Some neighbors know about her and her family. She tries to help people when she can. 'Episode List' Bibi Blocksberg (Live Action Movies) '2002 Movie: Bibi Blocksberg' The young witch Bibi should be granted because of their special merits in the rescue of two children from the fiery death from Hexenrat the witches ball , an award that normally receive only older witches. Of course Bibi and her mother Barbara Block mountain are extremely proud. Her father Bernhard block mountain , however, is opposed to the whole rather critical . For he is on the work considered wrong because he has two witches in his family. Nevertheless, the two witches can not spoil the enjoyment of the ceremony on the block mountain. The wicked witch Bibi Rabia is jealous of the success . In your opinion, such a young witch should not yet received the honor of being awarded the witches ball . Therefore, they sabotaged the celebrations and lets Bibi ball intentionally drop . However, this comes out , and so Rabia must be instead its witch ball at Bibi . In Rabia witches ball but puts the formula for a stolen magic potion that promises eternal youth. And without the formula can Rabia not prepare the potion . Then Rabia swears revenge on the family block mountain. It provides first that Bernhard block mountain almost loses his job . Therefore, this begs his wife and daughter to renounce witchcraft. This finally consent . This was precisely Rabia's plan. Because if Bibi is no longer a witch witches ball automatically goes back into their possession. What Rabia had forgotten was that the balls be resolved by the witchcraft Abschwörenden in lava. She also learns only when you destroy Barbara Ball , brooms and witches book. Then, Barbara, now , conjured as a normal human being to her husband . Bibi, who was previously imprisoned at random in the toilet and had missed the ceremony to Barbara, now decides that it is not recant , and rushes on her broom it. Then Rabia Bibi captures parents to blackmail the ball from Bibi . But then Rabia is stopped in time by the other witches. The Hexenrat captures the recipe for the elixir of youth on a parchment , then destroys the ball and Barbara are her powers back . Bibi and Barbara get new balls, which , as mentioned , had heard a well-known mother-daughter pair. Rabia is banished as punishment for the theft of youth and glamor for the acts to block the mountain for five years in a bog . '2004 Movie: Bibi Blocksbergand and the Secret of the Blue Owls' Bibi has spent her time more to witchcraft than with math last school year. Accordingly, their scores look . This causes her parents , Barbara and Bernard block mountain to send Bibi on the holiday Internat Schloss Altenberg. Since Bibi is just at the beginning of puberty , they naturally protested vehemently against these plans . All protest is useless and Bibi fears that they must spend many boring weeks in boarding school. But Bibi soon found in the boarding school two new friends: David, who falls in love with her, and Elea Mischnick who has lost her parents in an accident and is paralyzed ever since. Bibi wants Elea like to help, but also witches powers are limited. Through the Upper Witch Walpurgia Bibi learns that there was the blue comforter owls earlier. The Magic Owls dust may be sufficient in the action , so Elea can walk again . And just in a labyrinth under the castle Altenberg are the remains of the Blue Owls to reside. Unfortunately, Bibi and Elea are not the only ones who are in search of the blue owls. Because the witch Rabia could free themselves from the scary swamp into which they had been banished to the deeds to Bibi for 5 years (see the first film Bibi ) , and is still out for revenge on the block mountain. They observed Bibi and comes quickly behind their plans. Since the owls dust has tremendous magical powers , Rabia 'd like to have also . Headmaster Quirin Barthel is on the search for the Lonabaremirätsel , which finally constitutes the access to the owls dust, it therefore has the same goal. It is an irony of fate is that the blue owls can only be found through the solution of a complex mathematical puzzle. But since Elea is very good at math and Bibi has studied hard math at boarding , the two can solve the mystery. So Elea can use the magical owls dust that although they can not cure , but their consolation . Rabia is removed from the entire witchcraft from Hexenrat and she lives now as a normal old woman. Category:Cartoon Category:Live Action Category:1980-1989 Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009 Category:German Live Action Category:German Cartoon Category:Bibi Blocksberg Page Category:2010-2019